Gears of War: Grind
by Apolloisthegodofawesomeness013
Summary: Gears of war ff that takes place during the events of the first gears of war, but from another squad's pov. The soldiers hear abotu another resonator and about marcus's and dom's struggle with the other resonator.will they live or die.chapter 5 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Gears of War:

Chapter 1: The second Resonator.

"Ok soldiers, while we have a team of alpha and delta soldiers on their way to plant the resonator. Dominic Santiago has retrieved Marcus Fenix from prison, and have made their way towards the Imulsion mine, that we believe to be a locust tunnel. Your job is to plant another resonator in a mine located about 450 miles from here."

"450 miles?" one of the squad members said.

"Yes soldier, is that a problem? Because Kim's team is traveling a bit shorter, but the concentration of locust is greater. So, if I was you I'd be happy with what I got."

"Yes Colonel Hoffman, sorry sir."

"Now, you soldiers are fresh out of the academy correct? Other than the two senior members that will lead each squad. The alpha team will consist of Tyler Kanaro, James Kelly, Jon Trey, and the squad leader, Lieutenant Abel Salerno. The Delta Squad ill consist of Tommy Nave, Max Salerno, Simon Tiller, and Sergeant Samuel Johnson. Alpha Squad will carry the resonator. A helicopter will pick you up tomorrow. How far it can carry you, I don't know. Get some rest, you're going to need it. Meet in the courtyard at 01200 hours. You are dismissed."

As Hoffman exited the room, the soldiers walked off towards the mess hall.

"So brother," Abel said to Max, "you exited about your first mission?"

"Yeah, but I'm surprised they let a bunch of rookies take on an important mission like this one."

"Bah, I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, a lot of people have died, and apparently COG will accept anyone. A soldier is a soldier, as long as they have the will to fight, and the power to survive, even in death, and when you are willing to die for the right reason. Brother, I know you have that. You're related to me, so of course it's in your blood."

"Yep, you got it."

"Ok, let's go get some food."

"Yeah, if we are gonna kick some ass, we'll need to be full. Of course, with all the guts flying everywhere, don't know if I want to have a full stomach." Tommy said as he got in line behind Max and Abel.

"Ah, shut up Tommy," Simon said as he came up behind him, " how are we supposed to enjoy our meal with these nasty images?"

"Hey man, I was just saying." Tommy said with a smirk.

"Um, did I miss something?" James said with a curious expression.

"Don't ask." Max said with a laugh.

After they got their food, they sat down next to their other allies.

"Hello Lieutenant Salerno." Samuel said with respect.

"Hey, we are retired for the evening, so just Abel ok?" He replied with a smile.

"Yes si-," he stopped as Abel looked at him, " Abel."

"So, is anyone as excited as I am?" Jon said.

"I might be, depending how excited you are." Tyler replied.

"Hey guys, we should eat and get to bed early tonight, we got a big day tomorrow." Abel said with a sigh.

After the 8 finished their meal, thy said their goodnights and headed off into their dorms.

"Hey bro?" Max looked at his brother.

"Yeah Maxy?"

"Do you think the resonator will actually work? I mean what if they screw up?"

"Then that just means we have to spend more time and ammo killing locusts. Although I have to admit, even if they look horrible, I wish their was a way to end this peacefully. They started this, and we have to die for it. I find it annoying. Anyway, go to sleep little bro. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Abe."

Chapter 1:end


	2. Chapter 2

Gears of War

Chapter 2: Suit up

"Wake up, wake up, wake up. It's time to get up. You have 45 minutes to get ready, eat, and go head off to the armory for briefing, armor and to get your standardized COG weaponry." Abel said with a loud laugh.

"Ah man. I don't wanna get up. Man what time is it anyway? One? In the morning?" Tommy said with a long yawn.

"Too bad, Tommy. You better, you don't want Hoffman in here."

"Yeah I guess."

"So," Max said as he put his clothes on, "Do you know where we're going yet Abe?"

"No, but I'm sure we'll find out when we talk with Hoffman. Now everyone, let's get moving." Abel said as he exited the dorm.

"Whew, I don't see how your brother can actually be this awake this early in the moring." Simon said as he pulled his boots on, and looked over at Max.

"Well, he's been doing this for a long time now, years of practice I'm guessing," Max replied, as he stood, up, already dressed, "I'll see you guys at breakfast."

As Max walked towards the mess hall he thought to himself. _Ok, so we leave today. No big deal. I have to admit though, I am a little nervous. I've actually never fought a locust before, but I am going to kill one. I am going to kill many. After what they did, they don't deserve to live. To think, those disgusting beats have lived under us for so many years. The thought is terrifying._

"Hey Bro, you ok?" Abel asked_._

Max didn't realize he was even in the mess hall, since he was so deep in thought. "Um yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking.

"Hey Maxy, I wouldn't think to much," Abel said as he and Max got their food, and sat down, "when you think, you worry, when you worry, you get distracted, and when you get distracted, people die."

"Yeah, I agree. I try not to, but I'm a little nervous." Max said as he took a bit of the food in front of him.

"Ah that's ok, but hey don't be. Remember, you were the best soldier at the academy. In the training missions, you were the best."

"Yeah, but in those, you don't have to worry about anyone dieing."

"True, but as long as you're a soldier, no body will die."

"Hey," Simon said as he, Tyler, Jon, James, and Tommy sat down, "Have you guys seen the Sarge?"

"He's probably already with Hoffman. I'm almost late, I have to go to. I'll see you guy's in a few." Abel said, as he got up. He then dumped his food, and left.

"So, the air is getting tense isn't it, "Tommy said as he took a bite of his food, "I mean, we're about to leave, not knowing whether we are going to live or die. I find it exciting."

"Man, don't you ever shut up?" Simon asked him with a sigh.

"Nope, I don't think so. Besides, there's never time to get tired."

"Whew, so Max, are you bummed about not being put in the same squad as your brother?" Tyler asked.

"Kinda, but it's cool. I'm sure it'd be a distraction, so whatever." Max replied.

"You got a point, but I think if you were both placed in one squad, no one else would ever get a kill, so it's only fair." Tyler told Max.

"Whatever, Tyler I'm pretty sure two guys couldn't take down an army of locusts." Jon said.

"Shut up fool, I was joking."

"You're such a suck up."

"Blow me asshole." Tyler said as he flipped Jon off.

As Jon stood up the PA went off. "Will the members of Alpha and Delta that are traveling with the resonator report to the armory." The voice on the PA said.

"Let's go boys." Max said as he and the other soldiers stood, dumped their trays, and headed off towards the armory, aware of the other soldiers watching them.

"About time you got her boys." Hoffman said as the soldiers arrived.

"Hello sir." Max said to him/

"Hmm, we have gotten more reports about what have happened. Private Carmine, and Lieutenant Kim have been killed. I have promoted Marcus Fenix to Sergeant. The only survivors of Alpha Squad were Privates Damon Baird, and Augustus Cole. They delivered the resonator and teamed with the last two members of Delta squad. They encountered a berserker, killing it. They made their way into a city, where they encountered large amount of kryll. They took acquired a junker, and are on their way to a mine, so as to go underground where they will plant the resonator." Hoffman stopped and looked at the soldiers. "Any questions?"

"I have one," Tyler said, "how were Private Carmine and Lieutenant Kim killed?"

"Carmine? He was being foolish. He was sniped. Kim, he was killed by A large Locust we believe to be called General RAAM. Now, the reason I told you that was so you would know how far the other squad at processed. In this room is a trunk with your name on it. Inside them are your armor, and your weapons. Get ready, and meet me outside."

After the gears got into their trunks, and got their armor on, and weapons loaded, they headed outside.

"Now here is the resonator," Hoffman said as he motioned at the device. "As I said, it will be going with team Alpha, an if anything happens to team Alpha, it will then lie on team Delta's shoulder. Each squad ill be transported in one of these King Raven helicopters. Anya Stroud and myself will keep contact with you as well with Fenix's squad. Good luck soldiers."

The soldiers loaded the resonator in the helicopter and got into it. Abel waved at his brother, and smiled as the helicopters climbed into the air. Max waved back, unsure of what was going to happen.

Chapter 2: End


	3. Chapter 3

Gears of War

**Chapter 3: Private Matthews**

"We have traveled 127.6 miles so far, with no sign of any locusts." Abel said as he spoke to Colonel Hoffman through the transmitter.

"Very good. Sergeant Fenix's squad has found a way into the mine." Hoffman reported to Abel.

"Yes, sir. We should arrive at our destination in two hours or so. We are making our way towards an air supply center for re-fueling."

"Good, I'll establish another link in about an hour. Hoffman out!"

After their brief conversation, Abel laid his head back.

_I've been wondering about what Max said, about the resonator. What if it doesn't work, what if-. _His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping. Some one was trying to establish a link.

"Yeah?" he said as he opened the link.

"Hey Abe." Max said.

"Oh, hey Max. What did I say? When we're out here, it's Lieutenant Salerno." He said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Max apologized.

"Hmm, well, what did you want?"

"Oh, well, I was wondering checking our course and we're not heading towards the mine. Why?" Max asked, slightly puzzled.

"We have to top at a nearby COG air supply base. We also have another soldier to pick up."

"Another soldier?"

"Yeah, someone who knows how the resonator works. Out of us 8, you're probably the smartest, and you don't even know how to use it."

"Hmm, I never thought about that. Ok, well I see. After that, we head off towards the mine, right?"

"Whoa, where did the eagerness come suddenly come from?" Abel asked, with a slight chuckle.

"I'm not eager, I just want to get this over with."

"Yeah, I hear that, but maybe we can finally end this war."

"Yeah, we can dream."

"We can, but who has the time too anymore?"

"True that." Max said, agreeing.

"Ok, well we land in about 30 minutes, so try to get some rest until then."

"Yes, sir."

"Salerno, out." Abel turned the link off, and looked around. It was dark and his soldiers were tired. They were asleep. He laid his head back, and fell asleep.

After his brother ended the conversation, Max started paying attention to the conversation his squad mates were having.

"Oh man, could you imagine being in that squad? Marcus Fenix: Hero of Aspho Fields. Augustus "The Cole Train" Cole: Thrash-ball defensive lineman." Tommy said with excitement.

"Cole is totally overrated." Simon said with his eyes closed.

"Ah, shut up fool. Hmm, what's wrong with you anyway?" Tyler asked as he noticed how pale Simon looked.

"I…hate…flying."

"Bah, come one, it builds character. Of course there's about 50 ways to die up here." Tommy said with a huge grin.

"Oh shit." Simon said as he threw up in a bag.

Tommy started laughing.

"I fucking hate you, you asshole." Simon said as he wiped his mouth.

"Enough you two." Sergeant Johnson said.

"Yeah, you got it, sir." Tommy replied.

"Wow." Max said with a sigh.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I get to ride in a helicopter with you for a few more hours."

Tyler sat down, and the Sarge chuckled. After that, Max laid his head back. About 25 minutes later, the helicopter landed.

"Whoa baby, my ass is killing me. Feels so good to be off that damn thing." Tommy said as he rubbed his butt.

"Welcome soldiers, my name is Sergeant Gabriel," the COG soldier said as he approached the group, "I'm here to escort you to the Lieutenant and the private that is supposed to go with you."

"Hello Sergeant. My name is Lieutenant Abel Salerno. This is Sergeant Johnson."

"Hello, sir. Hello Sergeant." Gabriel said with a salute.

Abel returned the salute. "Well shall we get going?" Abel asked.

"Um, yes. Follow me, sir." He headed towards the building and the soldiers followed.

"Whoa, this place is huge," Tommy said as they made their way up the stairs, "we have to climb all the stairs?" he asked as he stared up.

"Apparently so. Please stay quite until we get up the stairs." Abel said.

"Yes, sir."

"Ok," Gabriel said as he motioned at a door and the top floor, "Lieutenant Thompson is in there."

"Thank you Sergeant." Abel said, and as he walked off, Abel knocked on the door.

"Open the door, Matthews." They heard someone say.

"Wow, this guy is probably going to be an asshole." Abel said with a sigh. Tyler, Jon, and Tommy snickered. The COG opened the door and Abel and the rest walked in.

"Hello, my name is Lieutenant-." Abel started, but was cut off.

"No time for that," the man they presumed to be Thompson said, "We have to get this over with. Our soldiers are re-fueling your King Raven. This COG that stands beside me is Private Matthews. This is one brilliant soldier, and been trained for the past week on how to activate the resonator. Now, your vehicles will be filled in a few minutes, so head out side."

Abel looked pissed for a second, and then calmed down. "Yes, thank you for the re-fuel." After the 9 COG soldiers exited the room, Abel said, "Told you." After that, Tyler, Jon, and Tommy burst out laughing.

As they walked back down the stairs, Max stared at the new soldier, something, was off about him. They all walked down the stairs silently. When they got outside, Sergeant Gabriel walked up to them.

"Your King Ravens are filled up and ready to go." Gabriel then saluted.

"Thank you again Sergeant." Abel returned the salute once more.

Gabriel then headed back into the base.

"So, does Matthews go with Alpha or Delta?" Max asked Abel and the Matthews looked at him.

"Well, he can go with Delta. No reason to have them together. Just in case something happens to one of our teams." Abel told Max.

"Excuse me, sir?" Matthews spoke. The others stared, surprised.

"You're a female?" Tommy asked.

She took her helmet off. "Yes, I am, my name is Tiffanie Matthews, my friends…they called me Tess." She looked down.

"Oh, I apologize. With the armor, and helmet on, you looked like any other COG." Abel said, apologetically.

"I understand, sir." She then smiled.

"Well, let's head out. You'll ride with on the copter with Delta. Soldiers, let's move out."

"Damn man," Max heard Tommy say, "we get a women on our copter, and she's hot too."

After every soldier, other than Max and Tess had gotten onto the King Raven, Max stopped her.

"If they bother you too bad, let me know. They always have to flirt with a beautiful woman." He smiled, and got onto the helicopter. She blushed, and followed him onto the helicopter.

Chapter 3: End


	4. Chapter 4

Gears of War

**Chapter 4: King Raven Down**

* * *

*Delta*

Since the ride was so long, everyone on Delta's King Raven was relaxing. Tess had her chest plate off, and all she had on was a bra, and a white tank top. She and the Sergeant were both asleep.

"Damn," Tommy said as he stared at her, "she is fine."

"Shut up." Max said, though he couldn't help but agree.

"Man, look at those. I wonder what size she is."

"Oh my god." Max said as Tommy looked through Tiffanie's bag.

"A 36 D, damn. It's been awhile since I've been with a woman with breast that large."

"Your not going to get with her, you fucking pervert. Not when you're searching through her bag." Max said as he grabbed the bra and threw it back into the bag.

"Shit man, have some fun."

"When is there time?"

"There is always time. I mean, look at me."

"Do I have too? Besides, I don't see how talking like that, staring at women's breast, and saying the word shit in every sentence counts as fun."

"The hell it doesn't."

"Wow, are you ser-." Max started to say, but stopped as he realized some one was trying to communicate with all of Delta.

"Sergeant Johnson of Delta. Go ahead." Johnson said as he and Tess woke up.

"Delta, it's Hoffman. Anya has reports of Nemacyst ahead. Prepare for combat. Don't let them near the helicopters."

"Crap, knew something like this was going to happen." Tommy said, as he put his armor on.

* * *

*Alpha*

"So, how much longer until we arrive, sir?" Jon said to Abel.

"No idea. Could be one hour, or it could be 14 hours. They just estimated 3 hours from the base." Abel returned. He then accessed a communication link with Hoffman, as he tried to contact him. "Yes, sir?" He asked as the link established.

"Salerno, there are several Nemacyst ahead of your position." Hoffman said.

"What? How were our radars unable to see them?"

"I don't know. Don't let them near the resonator. Hoffman out."

"Wow, he is so helpful," Abel, said as he looked at his team, "Everyone, Nemacyst are blocking our path. Prepare to fight. You," he said as he turned towards the pilot, "try to avoid them. If not…" Abel looked ahead and suddenly he saw Nemacyst flying towards them. "Damn it." Abel said. "You two, James and Tyler, get on those torrents."

"Yes sir!" Tyler and James said simultaneously as they grabbed a torrent on each side of the helicopter.

"I am going to establish communication with Delta. Max?" Abel said.

"Yeah?" Max replied.

"Are you aware?" Abel asked.

"Yeah, we're prepared to evacuate Tiffanie, in case we-." He stopped.

"Max? Max? Damn it, the signal is gone. Must be seeders.

"BOOM!" Abel heard something shout in a deep growling voice.

"What the fuck?" Abel looked down and saw 6 boomers below them. "Boomers!" he yelled.

"You're kidding me. Damn it." Jon said.

"Shit, prepare to aim at-." He said right before a boom shot flew into the tail of the helicopter, blowing it off. "Fuck, fuck, we're going down." The helicopter spun wildly and a Nemacyst slammed into the side. The King Raven flew sideways and slammed into a nearby building.

* * *

*Delta*

Max watched as his brother's helicopter was slammed into a building. "Abe?" Max shouted.

"We have to get out of here." Samuel called out.

"What? What about Abel? What about Alpha? What about the resonator?" Max yelled back at his Sergeant.

"We won't be able to get the resonator if we're dead. It has a strong shield like object around it. It should've survived the fall. Now, pilot, let's go." The raven turned around, and after about 10 minutes of flying, the nemacyst started to disappear in the distance.

"God damn it." Ma screamed as he stood, looking out the side door. Tears rolled down Max's face as he put his helmet on.

"I'm sor-sorry." Tess said.

"BOOM!"

"What the-." Max tried to say before a boom shot hit the front side of the helicopter, knocking Max out of the helicopter. The last thing he saw was the helicopter spinning, and Tess and Tommy looking out of the helicopter. Then he blacked out.

Chapter 4: End

(Please, excuse my use of pervteness, whil some may whack off to this, and that is very unusual, and nasty, I needed to use it for comical relief characters, Hence Tommy)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, sorry it took so long to get this up. It's been written for a while now, just haven't gotten around to putting it Up. Hopefully you'll like it, and I'll get chapter 6 ASAP.**_

Chapter 5: Separated*Delta*

After they managed to land their helicopter, before it crashed, Tommy, Simon, Samuel, and Tess stepped out of the helicopter. The driver had been killed by a piece of shrapnel, so Tess had managed to land the King Raven.

"Man, can you believe it? Max? Alpha?" Tommy said as he stared towards where Max fell, several miles away.

"I understand Private Nave, but we can't worry about it now. We need to find the place where Alpha crashed. We need to get the resonator." S. Johnson said.

"Well we can't use the K.R., it's totaled." Tess said as she examined the helicopter.

"Damn, this sucks." Simon said angrily.

"Yeah it does private, but there's nothing we can do about it. Luckily the Kryll don't come out over in this region. We should get moving though. The locusts aren't as shy about being here." Samuel told the other troops. The four grabbed their lancers and headed off into the darkness.

*Alpha*

"Argh, my head." Abel said painfully as he crawled out of the partially destroyed helicopter. Amazingly all he had was a huge gash across hisface and some debris stuck into his left arm. He slowly pulled it out, groaning as he did.

"Is anyone still alive?" he called out.

"Yeah, I am." James said as he climbed out. He had his helmet on. A chunk of the upper left of it was missing, and blood was oozing near the opening.

Yeah." Tyler called out sadly, as he dragged the body of Jon out of the helicopter.

"Damn man, Jon?" James said as he took off the rest of his helmet and threw it too the ground.

"We got another one too." Abel said as he pulled the body of the driver out.

"Those motherfuckers killed my best friend. They're going to pay. Come on." Tyler said with anger in his voice as he headed for the partially destroyed door leading out of the room.

"Tyler, I understand that your angry. We're all angry, but you can't just go out charging or you'll die as well. We need to get the resonator and see if it still operating." Abel said calmly.

"Fine." Tyler said sitting down on a piece of rubble.

Abel and James made their way back into the helicopter and managed to get to the resonator. They picked it up and carried it out.

"It seems to be ok." Abel said, examining it. He then picked it up but James took it from him.

"I'll carry it." He said

"Are you sure?" Abel asked him.

"Yeah." He replied.

Abel then helped him put it on his back.

"Ok, we should get out of here. The locusts are stupid, but they'll probably going to check for survivors." Abel said.

Before leaving he went over to the driver ad Jon and pulled of their Cog tags.

"They should be remembered. Lets's go." He called out and they left the room. Moments before the rest of the helicopter caught fire.

*Max*

Max sat up suddenly and a jolt of pain quickly ran thorugh his skull.

"Ah, damn." He said as he rubbed his cranium.

He sat there for a few seconds as he remembered what happened. He remembered seeing his brother's helicopter crash into a building, and Delta's helicopter spinning wildly as he fell. He knew his brother and Alpha were most likely dead. What about Delta? Did they survive, or were they dead as well? How did he, himself, survive a fall from a vehicle hundreds of feet in the air? He stood up, and looked at his surroundings. He stood atop a building, no skyscraper. He had survived because he had only fell a couple of feet. Not enough to even break a bone. He went over to the edge and looked down. There were several lights at the bottom, enough to attract the blindest of insects.

"Shit, that's high!" he said to himself.

As he was about to turn, he saw a lone locusts heading into the building, probably to check for any living beings. The lights probably attracted it to the building. Max was a little confused. Usually they traveled in swarms. It was strange to see just one. He ran over t the door leading into the building, but stopped when he realized something: the only weapon he had was a hunting knife his brother had given him when they were kids.

"Shit.' He said to himself as he debated on what to do. He could stay up there and wait for the locusts to either leave or reach him. But he could be trapped and killed up there. He could go down, risking getting killed as he made his way to the bottom. He decided to go with stealth. He opened the door and went down the stairs. He quickly knelt down beside a wall and looked past the wall. He saw no sign of a locust so he continued to the next floor down. He headed down another eight floors before he heard a deep grunt. Stopping and crouching down beside a wall he saw the locusts about 10 yards from him.

"I guess it's now or never." Max said to himself, and as he took a step toward it, he tripped.

"Crap!" he called out as he hit the floor, in view of the locusts.

"Ground Walker!" it yelled in a deep grumbly voice.

"Crap, crap, crap crap!" he said as he stood up, and dove back behind the wall. Narrowly getting shot. He looked past the wall and saw the locusts start to move towards the wall.

"Die!" it yelled as it shot again.

Max rolled to another wall and jumped in the hole in it. He ran until he was opposite the wall the locust was at. It looked past the wall an was surprised not to see Max there. It panicked and quickly retreated back to the middle of the room, with its back still turned to the person he was hunting. Max saw this as his chance. He quietly crept behind the locust, with his knife in hand. He jumped onto its back and rammed his knife into the base of its neck.

"Die motherfucker!" he yelled as the locust fell to the floor.

He pulled the knife out of its neck and wiped the blade off before re-sheathing it. He sighed and sat down on the ground. His relief was short-lived when he heard several grunts from below. He cursed to himself as he grabbed the lancer from the locust, that it had probably token from a fallen COG. He stood to face the approaching threat.

Chapter end.

Again sorry it took so long. I should have chapter 6 up some time this week.


End file.
